When the Flower Petal Falls
by Arasa Koneko
Summary: Aku terus berharap kita bisa bernyanyi bersama-sama, sampai akhir. Dan sampai aku bisa mengungkapkan, seberapa besar rasa sayangku pada kalian... For Vocaloid FF Award: Sing.


A/N dulu yaa X3

Halooo minna, baik yang baru pertama kali baca fic Arasa-chan atau yang udah kenal. ^^ Pertama-tama buat yang udah kenal, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena semua fic ditinggalkan gitu aja karena arasa-chan hiatus panjang. (Gilaaa, 4 fic masih on-going dan belum sempet saya lanjutin DX) Tapi semoga aja mulai liburan kali ini nggak lagi kok~

Nah sebagai pembuka selesainya hiatus (?) saya mau publish fic yang didedikasikan untuk IVFA, yang bertema "Sing".

Nyehehe, selain buat diikutin IVFA, semoga juga fic ini bisa jadi penjelas awal, karena mungkin gaya tulisan saya sedikit berubah semenjak hiatus, karena faktor lama nggak nulis fanfic dan lebih sering baca tulisan orang lain, ehehe.  
Selain itu, saya mau ambil tema yang serius kali ini, tapi dikasih humor sedikit—sedikiiit banget, maksa pula *headbang*  
Dan soal satu grup berenam dan 3 cewek 3 cowok, itu terinspirasi dari saya di RL #bongkaraib  
Oh iya, sekedar penjelasan, disini Rin dan Len nggak kembar, dan Kaito-Luka juga seumuran sama yang lainnya.  
Nah, kenapa yang jadi tokoh utama musti Rin?  
Sebenernya sempet kepikiran, tapi entah kenapa Rin yang paling cocok buat berantem sama Len XD

Yah sampe situ dulu, semoga fic ini memuaskan!  
Oh ya, buat readers! Makasih udah luangkan waktu buat baca, dan kalo berkenan mohon reviewnya, untuk kasih komentar, kritik dan saran yang membangun ya ^u^

Ah, ya, saya rekomendasikan buat putar "Last Train Home~still far"-nya REMEDIOS selagi baca fic ini!  
Arigatou, otanoshimi ni! Jangan lupa, kucing itu lucu! *penyakit nggak nyambungnya belom sembuh*

.

* * *

.

・ When the Flower Petal Falls ・

.

Arasa Koneko / Laras Bening Jiwani © 2012

Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha

Dedicated for IVFA

* * *

.

Cicitan burung-burung masih terdengar dan terekam dengan baik dalam benakku. Aku berlari di koridor dalam kesunyian bangunan tiga lantai yang masih belum ada tanda-tanda kehidupan ini. Dan ketika mataku menangkap sesosok yang tak asing, aku lantas menghampirinya.

"Pagi yang cerah, bukan begitu, Kai?"

Setelah mendengar sapaanku, sesosok yang sedang duduk di pojok perbatasan antara koridor dengan area kelas-kelas itu menengok. Ya, itu Kaito.

"Ah, Rin. Tumben kau datang sepagi ini," celetuknya—dengan wajah yang masih terlihat seperti mengantuk. Aku _meringis_ dan menjitaknya pelan. "Kau meledekku, eh?"

Kaito tertawa kecil. "Aku disuruh menjaga disini, kalau-kalau ada guru yang baru datang lewat. Len dan Mikuo mau tidur sebentar di kelas," ucapnya kemudian—yang spontan membuatku tertawa nyaring. "Bodoh sekali! Memangnya semalam mereka nggak tidur?"

"Hmm, aku tidak mau disuruh menjaga disini, tapi kalau tidak mereka akan memborong seluruh persediaan es krim di kota ini, kau tahu—Mikuo orang kelewat berkecukupan yang bisa saja melakukan itu," ujar Kaito.

Aku menahan tawa. "Wah, wah, kalau begitu selanjutnya jangan pernah datang pagi lagi, Kai," balasku, "Dan aku curiga mereka mengisi acara konser dangdut sampai tengah malam. Kau tahu, tanpa kuduga Len punya cengkok yang bagus!"

Dan tak sampai semenit kemudian, Len sudah muncul di hadapan kami sambil menyebarkan aura kematian. "Katakan sekali lagi, atau kusumpal Ayu Ting-Tong ke dalam mulutmu."

Aku tertawa, dan mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Sabar, sabar, Len, bercanda kok!" Dan Len menepis tanganku sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Lain kali kau harus menyanyikan lagu Jeruk Racun, oke? Aku tidak mau dikatai punya cengkok dangdut oleh orang yang hobinya mendengarkan Cinta Satu Jeruk tiap pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah," protesnya. Aku hanya bisa berdecih. Dari mana makhluk ini tahu rahasiaku?

"Sudah, sudah, sekarang ayo kita latihan pagi!" Sebuah seruan terdengar dari arah kelas, dan rupanya sudah ada Mikuo yang bertengger di pinggir daun pintu. "Gara-gara kalian aku jadi nggak bisa tidur, tahu! Kalian pikir tidak tidur semalaman karena gagal terus mengalahkan Godzilla King itu enak, apa?"

"Ah, ya, benar! Semalam kami bergadang mengalahkan Godzilla King sampai subuh! Kami pikir bisa tidur sebelum latihan pagi, tapi karena Rin datang jadi berisik, 'kan," gerutu Len. Kali ini gantian aku yang menggembungkan pipi. "Hei, enak saja! Kalian yang tidak seharusnya tidur di sekolah, 'kan? Siapa juga yang suruh main Playstation semalaman? Lagipula sedikit lagi Miku dan Luka juga pasti datang,"

Dan tepat setelah aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Miku dan Luka muncul dan menyapa kami. Len hanya bisa menepuk dahi dan tak kunjung memindahkan telapak tangannya dari dahinya, sementara yang lain balas menyapa mereka.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, semua anggota klub paduan suara sudah lengkap, ya? Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai latihan paginya! Pentas seni tinggal seminggu lagi, kita harus latihan yang benar!" ujarku. Semuanya mengangguk.

Setelah itu, kami masuk ke dalam kelas. Kelas yang kosong, yang ada hanyalah kami dan tas kami yang kami geletakkan begitu saja di lantai.

Sesaat aku merasa nyeri di kepalaku—tapi tak kuhiraukan.

"Nah, sudah siap? Ayo mulai! Satu, dua..."

Dan tepat setelah aba-abaku, terdengar enam suara bernada teratur yang membahana sampai koridor.

Suara bel pertanda pintu sekolah akan ditutup sudah berbunyi. Aku segera membereskan barang-barangku di kelas, dan menghampiri Miku, Luka, Kaito, Len, dan Mikuo yang sudah berkumpul di depan pintu kelas.

"Haaah... Akhirnya si ketua klub selesai juga," desah Miku. "Ehehe, maaf, tadi aku disuruh guru memisahkan setumpukan data murid," Ujarku. "Yah, tak apalah. Sekarang ayo cepat kita berangkat, sebelum ketinggalan," kata Mikuo. Aku mengangguk, dan lalu berjalan bersama yang lainnya, menuju tempat rahasia kami.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, akhirnya kami sampai di bukit kecil yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Ya, itulah tempat rahasia kami.

"Semuanya, cepat duduk! Waktunya kurang dari tiga menit!" seru Luka, yang otomatis membuat kami semua bergegas duduk diantara rerumputan itu—dan menatap lurus ke depan dengan antusias.

"Nah, ini dia—"

"Matahari terbenam!"

Semuanya menatap matahari terbenam yang tepat berada di depan kami, sambil berdecak kagum.

Setelah setengah dari matahari itu sudah terbenam, kami semua menutup mata, dan melantunkan doa dalam benak masing-masing. Aku menatap wajah mereka satu-persatu. Ya, walaupun kami melakukan ini nyaris setiap hari, tapi wajah mereka ketika melihatnya tidak pernah berubah satu kalipun. Wajah terpukau yang begitu bahagia dan damai. Menurutku matahari terbenam seindah ini pun tetap kalah dengan wajah-wajah itu...

Dan tiba-tiba, nyeri kepala yang sudah sering kualami itu datang lagi. Dan entah kenapa, terlintas dalam pikiranku, untuk menyampaikan doaku keras-keras. Untuk terdengar oleh mereka.

"Kuharap kami berenam selalu bersama-sama, selamanya!"

Dan matahari itu, kini telah terbenam seutuhnya.

"...Ya, selamanya, tanpa ada aransemen dangdut masuk diantara kami."

Dan kali ini, suara tawalah yang membahana di sekitar kami.

"Aku pulang!" Seruku. Ayah dan Ibu menyambutku. "Selamat datang! Pulangmu sore sekali," ujar Ibu.

Aku meletakkan sepatuku di rak sambil menjawab; "Maaf, tadi aku diberi tugas oleh guru, lalu langsung melihat matahari terbenam seperti biasa, dengan teman-teman satu klub paduan suara..."

"Itu bagus, tapi apa belakangan ini kamu nggak terlalu capek, Rin?" Ayah gantian berkomentar. Aku menggeleng. "Tidak kok, aku senang. Aku menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman klub, itu benar-benar luar biasa!"

Mereka tersenyum lagi. "Kalau begitu, mandilah dulu, lalu kita makan malam sama-sama." Ucap Ibu. Aku mengangguk.

Sejujurnya aku merasa ada sesuatu dibalik senyuman mereka hari ini. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda, entah apa—ah, tapi yasudahlah.

Seusai mandi, aku segera menuju meja makan untuk makan. Di dua sisinya, sudah ada kedua orang tuaku yang duduk menunggu, dan di atasnya sudah terhidang makanan yang baunya sudah bisa tercium, dan membuat air liurku tak bisa tertahan lagi.

"Maaf lama menunggu! Aaah, laparnya!" seruku, sambil menghempaskan punggungku pada sandaran kursi. Ayah dan Ibu tersenyum lagi—walaupun senyuman mereka masih terasa aneh seperti tadi.

Aku segera mengambil makanan yang terhidang di atas meja setelah berdoa, begitu pula dengan Ayah dan Ibu. Dan seperti biasa, aku menceritakan kejadian hari ini pada kedua orang tuaku pada saat makan malam.

"Hari ini aku datang sedikit lebih pagi karena mau latihan pagi. Coba Ayah dan Ibu tebak apa—aku menemukan Kaito di pojok perbatasan koridor dengan area kelas, sedang menjaga Len dan Mikuo yang tidur di kelas!"

Aku lalu tertawa, mengunyah makananku, dan melanjutkan; "Kupikir mereka bergadang semalaman karena konser dangdut. Habisnya Len itu cengkok dangdutnya bagus, sih."

Hm? Aneh, mereka diam saja. Biasanya mereka memberikan komentar atau setidaknya tertawa. Tapi, kali ini suasana begitu hening ketika aku menutup mulutku.

Aku berusaha memecah keheningan dengan bercerita lagi. "Ah, lalu, ternyata Len dengar dan keluar. Kami bertengkar deh, tapi akhirnya aku yang menang! Walaupun dia mengancamku, sih, dan hubungannya lagi-lagi nggak jauh dari dangdut. Haaah, aku jadi takut kalau tahu-tahu ada guru yang meminta klub kami menyanyikan lagu dangdut..."

...Tunggu, ini jelas-jelas aneh. Mereka hanya makan dalam diam dan terus menatap ke bawah—bahkan tak menatap mataku. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Ano... Ibu, Ayah? Ada apa? Kok diam saja?"

Ibu dan Ayah tersentak, lalu kembali menunduk. "Kamu... Sayang sekali dengan teman-temanmu itu, ya..." Ujar Ibu lirih.

Aku tersenyum. "Tentu saja! Aku benar-benar bersyukur telah mengenal mereka. Mereka selalu mengembalikan semangatku. Tak ada hari buruk ketika mereka semua ada di sampingku. Aku benar-benar sayang pada mereka!"

Dan suasana kembali hening.

Baiklah, sebenarnya ada apa?

...Eh? Tunggu. Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, setiap hari yang kuceritakan memang selalu mereka, karena mereka yang setiap hari memberi tawa dalam kehidupan sekolahku. Apa jangan-jangan Ibu dan Ayah sudah bosan mendengarnya? Dan lagi, tidak biasanya Ibu berkata seperti itu.

"Ng... Maaf, Ibu, Ayah... Sudah bosan dengar ceritaku, ya?" tanyaku pelan. Ibu dan Ayah menggeleng—sambil tetap menatap ke bawah.

"Lalu kenapa?"

Aku menatap mereka—walaupun hanya bisa melihat sebagian dari wajah mereka yang tertunduk itu. Dan aku melihat sesuatu—sesuatu yang bening dan berkilat sekelebat, jatuh—

"I-Ibu?! Ibu menangis?" ujarku sambil beranjak dari kursi—dan langsung merangkul Ibuku. "Ada apa, Bu? Ada apa?"

Ibuku menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "R-Rin..."

Aku mengalihkan pandangan pada Ayah, sambil tetap merangkul Ibu. "Ayah, ada apa?"

Ayah balas menatapku, dan dengan suara yang rendah serta mata yang berkaca-kaca;

"Hasil kontrol terakhirmu baru keluar, dan—"

"—Dokter memvonis hidupmu tinggal lima hari lagi."

Pandanganku gelap. Dan sesaat setelahnya, aku baru ingat kalau aku menutup sekujur tubuhku dengan selimut.

Aku meraih ujung selimut dan menyibaknya, lalu meraih handhphoneku yang kuletakkan di balik bantal sebelum tidur, dan aku melihat ada 2 SMS belum terbaca.

Yang pertama... Dari Miku, dikirim semalam.

_ "Rin, besok latihan lagi, yuk! Aku nggak sabar tampil di acara pentas seni. Kita harus latihan sesering mungkin, 'kan?"_

Dan yang kedua... Ah, Mikuo, juga dikirim semalam.

_"Hei, besok latihan, nggak? Ibuku berisik nih, menanyakan kapan pentas seninya, karena hampir setiap pagi kita latihan. Paling-paling dia Cuma mau datang dan meneriakkan namaku keras-keras nanti..."_

Aku tersenyum kecil membaca SMS-SMS dari mereka. Dan tepat ketika aku berniat untuk meletakkan handphoneku lagi tanpa membalasnya—sebuah SMS baru lagi, tiba—dari Luka.

_ "Rin, kau kemana? Kami semua menunggu."_

Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, tiba lagi dari Len. _"Cepat datang, bodoh! Masa' kami harus latihan tanpa ketua sekaligus dirigen?"_

Dan dengan datangnya telepon dari Kaito yang tak kugubris sedikitpun, semua lengkap sudah.

Aku kembali bergelut di bawah selimut, sesekali merasakan nyeri kepala yang sudah kukenal. Ah, tidak—sangat kukenal.

Ya. Aku divonis menderita leukimia setahun yang lalu. Ini menyebabkan aku harus kontrol ke dokter setiap 6 bulan sekali, karena aku tidak ingin dirawat di rumah sakit untuk penyembuhan. Dan begitulah—hasil kontrol terakhir yang baru keluar menyatakan vonis hidupku tinggal satu minggu lagi.

Sungguh, tahu soal kabar ini, apa yang harus kukatakan pada mereka—teman-teman yang sangat kusayangi? Apalagi, satu minggu itu... Adalah hari dimana kami akan tampil di acara pentas seni...

Aku juga tidak tahu, harus berwajah bagaimana di hadapan mereka nanti. Aku ketua mereka—apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku tiba-tiba harus meninggalkan mereka?

Pertanyaan "bagaimana ini" terus berputar dalam otakku, sampai tak terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat, dan aku sudah bolos sekolah satu hari. Pantas saja mereka mencariku.

Kurasa orang tuaku mengerti, jadi mereka membiarkanku. Dan aku juga tahu apa yang mereka rasa. Aku tahu. Dan mengingat wajah sedih mereka kemarin, dadaku tercekat, aku tak sanggup bergerak—dan mungkin hatiku akan keriput jika ditambah dengan bayangan wajah sedih teman-temanku yang sangat kusayangi itu.

_ Tok tok tok_

"Rin... Bangunlah. Ayo kita makan sama-sama," suara lirih Ibu terdengar dari balik pintu.

Awalnya aku hanya diam, tapi mendengar Ibu yang terus mengetuk pintu dan memanggil-manggil namaku dengan lembut, hatiku luluh juga. Aku menghela nafas, dan membukakan pintu.

Ibu langsung memelukku ketika aku membuka pintu, dan Ayah tersenyum dari meja makan. "Ayo, cepat. Kau pasti lapar."

Setelah itu aku pun menarik kursi dan duduk.

Hari ini sangat berbeda dengan kemarin. Ibu dan Ayah tak henti-hentinya mengajakku ngobrol dan bercerita. Aku mengerti mereka ingin memberiku semangat, tapi ini terasa salah...

"Umm... Ng... Ibu, Ayah..."

"Ya? Ada apa, Rin?"

"Selama seminggu yang tersisa... Tolong, anggaplah aku seperti biasa. Aku akan berusaha membuat ini menjadi minggu terbaik dalam hidupku. Percayalah," tukasku sambil tersenyum.

Kedua orang tuaku terdiam sejenak, lalu menahan nafas mereka, dan tersenyum. Ah, senyum itu, dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca...

"Kami mengerti."

"Selamat pagi! Latihan yuuuk!"

Kelima mata itu langsung beralih menatapku, dan kelimanya tampak terbelalak. Dan salah satunya yang berwarna hijau _teal_, langsung mendekat padaku dan memelukku.

"Riiin! Dari mana saja sih? Kami khawatir tahu! Harusnya kalau absen kamu beri tahu kita dulu 'kan!" protesnya sambil sesenggukkan, dan tetap memelukku. Aku balas memeluknya. "Hehe, maaf, kemarin mendadak aku kena flu, tapi sekarang sudah sembuh kok!"

"Oh, pantas," celetuk Len, "Padahal baru saja kami berfikir untuk mengunjungi rumahmu dan menagih janjimu untuk nyanyi lagu dangdut, kalau-kalau kau bolos sekolah berhari-hari!"

"Itu 'kan kamu saja!" tukas Mikuo sambil menjitak Len pelan. Aku tertawa. "Yah, kalau begitu bagus deh fluku sudah sembuh! Selain itu, aku nggak ingat pernah janji seperti itu, kok!"

"Dasar berisik! Yah, yang penting flumu sudah sembuh, 'kan, Rin? Sudah bisa menyanyi?" tanya Luka.

Aku mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai saja!" ajak Kaito.

Dan di pagi itu, kami kembali melantunkan nada yang membahana di seluruh ruangan atau bahkan merambat ke mana-mana, untuk pepohonan dan burung-burung kecil yang sudah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Suara alunan tinggi dan rendah yang selalu kurindukan berapa kalipun kualunkan.

Hari-demi hari berlalu seperti yang seharusnya. Kami berlatih setiap hari, hingga waktu pentas seni tinggal hari esok. Ya, waktu pentas seni—sekaligus hari akhirku sesuai vonis. Dan sore itu, kemungkinan akan menjadi kali terakhir aku melihat matahari terbenam bersama mereka.

Seperti biasa, kami berdoa saat matahari tinggal terlihat setengahnya. Ketika menatap wajah mereka yang menunduk, menutup mata dengan penuh khidmat, mengharapkan kebersamaan kami akan terus berlanjut—aku tak kuasa membendung perasaanku.

Sungguhkah?

Sungguh inikah yang benar?

Sungguh tidak apa aku membiarkan mereka menghadapi kenyataan kalau kemungkinan besar ini adalah yang terakhir kita melihatnya berenam?

Sungguh tidak apa aku meninggalkan mereka begitu saja tanpa membiarkan mereka mengetahui setidaknya betapa aku menyayangi mereka?

Sungguh... Apa tidak apa-apa aku pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun pada mereka?

Keyakinan dalam hatiku menguatkanku, keyakinan itu berkata; Hei, mereka teman-teman yang sangat kusayangi, tidak mungkin aku harus diam saja, 'kan?

Setelah mereka membuka mata dan mengakhiri doa, aku sudah bersiap dan menghembuskan nafas.

"Teman-teman... Dengarkan aku..."

Mereka menengok ke arahku.

"Aku... Kemungkinan besok sudah tidak bisa melihat matahari ini lagi... Bersama kalian."

Mereka tertegun. "Eh? Apa maksudmu, Rin?"

Aku menghela nafas sekali lagi. "Aku... Mengidap leukimia. Dan hidupku divonis tinggal sampai besok."

Aku memang pengecut, karena tidak berani menatap wajah dan ekspresi mereka. Tapi aku bisa bayangkan seperti apa—karena itulah aku lebih memilih untuk tetap menatap lurus ke depan tanpa menengok.

"Bo-Bohong... Rin pasti bohong," ucap Miku, dengan suara yang gemetaran. "Ri-Rin, bohong itu dosa, lho," ujar Len. Yang lain hanya diam.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Besok hari yang penting untuk kita berenam, bukan? Karena itu, aku harus memberi tahu kalian—"

"BOHONG! KAU PASTI BOHONG!"

Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak kuat lagi bicara! Tuhan, kumohon!

Air mataku mengalir deras, tak tertahankan. Di depan mereka semua seperti ini, dengan tiba-tiba, dan mendengar suara mereka, aku semakin tak kuasa menahannya. Tudingan mereka yang mengatakan bahwa aku berbohong, semakin meyakinkan lubuk hatiku bahwa sesungguhnya, mereka yang justru menginginkan bahwa itu hanyalah kebohongan.

"Rin, cepat katakan, kalau ini cuma kebohonganmu karena kau tidak ingin kutagih menyanyi dangdut..." ucap Len lirih. Aku menggeleng keras; dan dengan sisa-sisa kekuatanku, aku berusaha membalas; "Kalau hanya itu saja, aku tidak akan menangis..."

Dan saat itu juga, aku baru menyadari,

Bahwa yang menangis bukan hanya aku.

"Sekarang, yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu, persembahan dari klub paduan suara, membawakan lagu 'The Immortal Memory'!"

Kami maju ke depan panggung. Aku tersenyum menatap pemandangan di depanku, tampak wajah-wajah bahagia yang sedang menunggu alunan suara dari kami...

"Satu, dua, tiga!"

_Suatu waktu ketika angin datang_

_Kami meraih masa depan_

_Dan ketika kita bergandengan tangan_

_Semua terasa sangat mudah_

_Lihatlah langit yang biru dimana ada harapan_

_Lihatlah matahari dimana cita-cita kita tergantung_

_Lihatlah tanah dimana kita berpijak_

_Kawan, suatu waktu_

_Takdir kita akan berpisah_

_Memilih jalannya sendiri_

_Tapi lihatlah, tanganku ada disini_

_Tak berubah dari posisinya_

_Kawan, kita manusia_

_Kita mudah bertentangan_

_Dan mencampakkan perasaan_

_Tapi dengarlah, melodi ini mengalun_

_Percayalah, sampai kapanpun_

_Kita adalah satu_

_Dan ikatan itu_

_Akan tetap hidup walau raga tiada_

Ya. Lagu ini kami sendiri yang menciptakan, saat pertama kali membentuk klub. Lagu mengenai ikatan dan perasaan yang takkan pernah mati.

Tanganku bergerak sesuai irama, mengatur tinggi-rendah dan memberi pedoman untuk yang lain dalam menarik suara. Tapi ketika tanganku sudah berada dalam posisi untuk mengakhiri irama dan lagu, mereka... Tanpa kuduga sama sekali—masih tetap bernyanyi—dengan lirik yang belum pernah kudengar sama sekali.

_Kawan, lihatlah ke depan_

_Tak masalah kapanpun waktu kita berakhir_

_Kawan, kau tidak sendiri_

_Masih ada perasaan serta ikatan kita_

_Kawan, jangan menangis_

_Jangan pernah lupakan_

_Kehangatan tangan yang kau genggam_

Ketika bait itu mereka alunkan, tanganku hanya bisa terdiam kaku—aransemen musik juga sudah berhenti. Tapi justru lirik-lirik itu begitu merasuk ke dalam jiwaku, mendorong air mataku untuk jatuh, mengunci hatiku yang rasanya tidak karuan lagi.

Seusai menyanyikan bait terakhir yang tidak kuketahui itu, Miku dan Luka menarikku yang tadinya berada di depan mereka untuk turut bergabung dalam barisan horizontal itu, dan menggandeng tanganku. Kami berenam bergandengan tangan.

"Lagu ini kami ciptakan bersama saat klub ini baru kami bentuk," seru Kaito, setelah menerima mike dari pembawa acara yang duduk di samping belakang panggung.

"Saat itu, kami masih sering berselisih."

* * *

_ "Hei, harusnya bagian ini ada dua ketukan,"_

_ "Sudahlah Len, selain ini tidak kepikiran lagi lirik yang masuk akal, 'kan?"_

_ "Yah sudahlah, tambahkan saja satu nada lagi di bagian ini."_

_ "Luka benar! Kalau begitu sih bagus-bagus saja, kok."_

_ "Nah, selesai! Semuanya, terima kasih untuk hari ini!_

* * *

"Dan setelahnya juga, kami melewati hari-hari yang sangat menyenangkan. Kami saling mengunjungi rumah satu-sama lain, sebisa mungkin berkumpul membicarakan soal klub setiap hari, dan bercanda..."

* * *

_ "Hari ini kunjungi rumah Rin, karena ketua, jadi terakhir!"_

_ "Cieee, ketua! Haha, kau hebat, Rin!"_

_ "Bisa ganti ketua nggak? Aku sedikit keberatan nih punya ketua yang hobinya mendengarkan Jeruk Satu Malam,"_

_ "Hei, berisik! Lagipula judulnya salah!"_

_ "Eh, salah, ya?"_

_ "Kenapa kalian jadi membicarakan dangdut terus, sih?"_

_ "Biarin dong~ Kai nggak asyik ah! Aku yakin kau Julia Polez saja nggak tahu, 'kan?"_

_ "Hahahaha! Bodoh!"_

* * *

"Mungkin kami terlalu sering bercanda sampai lupa latihan, tapi itu justru semakin mempererat ikatan di antara kami. Hampir setiap sore kami pergi ke tempat rahasia kami berenam untuk melihat matahari terbenam."

* * *

"Hei, sore ini kita juga pergi, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja! Ini kan ritual penting untuk kita."

"Ya, sebisa mungkin kita lakukan tiap hari, sebelum waktunya lulus nanti!"

"Ah, jangan bicarakan soal lulus dulu, dong!"

* * *

"Dan kami bersyukur bisa menjadi diri kami yang sekarang. Ini juga berkat ketua klub kami, Rin. Dia orang yang ceria, selalu semangat, dan tidak pernah kelihatan punya beban," kali ini kalimat Kaito terdengar lirih.

Aku hanya bisa menutup mulutku, tidak percaya atas apa yang kudengar. Dan semua yang dikatakan Kaito, mengingatkanku lagi pada saat-saat yang indah itu.

"Karena itulah, kami diam-diam membuat tambahan bait terakhir tadi semalam, di tempat rahasia kami itu. Untuk ketua yang sangat berarti untuk kami."

Gawat. Aku baru saja dibilang seperti tidak punya beban, tapi yang kulakukan di depan mereka lagi-lagi meneteskan air mata...

"Sekian sambutan dan persembahan dari kami!"

Melihat mereka semua membungkuk, aku menghapus air mataku dan ikut menunduk.

Setelahnya, kami berjalan bersama menuju tempat rahasia kami—meninggalkan sekolah, lokasi acara pentas seni, karena hari sudah sore. Setelah sampai di tempat, kami langsung duduk di sana.

Dan lalu, kami menatap matahari yang akan tenggelam itu dalam diam. Meskipun waktu standar kami untuk mulai berdoa dalam keheningan adalah ketika matahari tengah terbenam setengahnya, tetapi hari ini mereka terdiam—tidak dalam pose berdoa, tetapi benar-benar hening.

Aku berfikir untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu. Selama aku masih disini, aku harus menyampaikan semua yang kurasa. Mengenai rasa sayangku pada mereka yang luar biasa, yang sebelumnya tak pernah berhasil kuluncurkan dari bibirku.

Karena aku tak tahu, waktuku tinggal berapa detik atau berapa menit...

"Kalian... Tahu tidak?"

Aku tersenyum tipis, dan menatap wajah mereka satu-persatu seperti biasa—seperti ketika mereka berdoa. "Aku bersyukur ada di tengah-tengah kalian saat ini. Aku saaaaangat menyayangi kalian!"

"Haha, memang aneh, sih, tahu-tahu ngomong begini," lanjutku.

Aku bisa melihat wajah murung mereka, bahkan jika seperti Luka yang menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan, aku bisa merasakannya.

Saat mataku tertumpu pada Len, aku bisa melihat bocah girang yang sering berdebat denganku itu, matanya berkaca-kaca. Entahlah, satu sisi aku ingin tertawa—karena di saat-saat biasa, mungkin itulah yang akan kulakukan ketika aku melihatnya seperti itu—tapi entah kenapa, kali ini hatiku justru terasa sakit.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" ujarnya, "Aku hanya diam karena aku nggak mau kehilangan teman bertengkar, kok."

Kurasa hari ini benar-benar aneh, ya... Biasanya juga, aku akan langsung menjitaknya atau membalas perkataannya, tapi kali ini aku justru tersenyum.

"Aku juga. Aku akan kesepian nanti ya," ucapku, dan Len hanya membuang muka. Ah, setelah kuperhatikan, pipinya basah.

Aku beralih ke arah Kaito. "Terima kasih sambutanmu tadi, itu membuatku mengingat berbagai macam hal—siapa yang membuat teksnya? Andai kau tahu kalau aku sedikit berharap kau menyebutkan sesuatu yang berinisial D," ucapku sambil tertawa kecil. Kaito balas menatapku, dan tersenyum lembut. Tapi tetap saja matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Tadinya aku ingin, tapi tidak jadi. Tidak enak 'kan kalau tahu-tahu ada yang menyukai musik itu dan meminta kita menyanyikannya?"

Aku tertawa lagi. "Benar juga."

Dan kali ini mataku tertuju pada Miku. Ia tersenyum manis dengan hidung yang jelas-jelas merah, dan berkata; "Kami semua tahu, kok, seberapa besar rasa sayangmu. Kami tahu setiap tatapan lembut yang kau tujukan pada kami ketika berdoa."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Kali ini tenggorokanku benar-benar tercekat—ayolah, kemungkinan besar ini adalah saat terakhir aku akan bersama-sama dengan mereka—aku bahkan sudah diberi waktu untuk tetap ada sampai sesore ini, jangan sampai kesempatan ini kusia-siakan dengan tangisan lagi.

"Setiap kali kau melakukan itu, Rin, kau selalu membuat kami otomatis mendoakanmu, lho," tutur Luka. "Terlebih lagi posisimu sebagai ketua itu lho, yang paling sering kami doakan."

"Terlebih lagi jika ketua seperti kau, eh?" lanjut Mikuo sambil tertawa. Air mata meluncur pelan di pipiku, tapi aku segera menghapusnya, dan ikut tertawa kecil.

Saat itu, matahari sudah tenggelam setengah. Tepat saat itu, kepalaku merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa—lebih dari yang biasanya.

Aku menahan sakit sambil menutup mataku. Mendapati keheningan lagi disekitarku kecuali suara burung-burung merpati yang berkukuk tak jauh dari kami, aku yakin mereka sedang berdoa sekarang.

Aku takut... Tapi, ini mungkin akan menjadi yang terakhir...

Aku berusaha membuka mulut, melawan rasa sakit yang seolah mengikat pita suaraku—

"Kuharap... Ketua kalian setelah ini bisa lebih baik... Terima kasih—"

Dan sekarang pandanganku benar-benar gelap—padahal sungguh, aku tidak sedang ditutupi selimut sekarang. Perlahan tubuhku mati rasa, dan aku tidak merasa mendengar apapun lagi—bahkan kukukan burung-burung merpati itu saja tidak.

Ah... Setidaknya, aku sudah mengucapkannya... Kata-kata itu...

* * *

"...Rin... Sudah pergi, ya?"

"Hebat, ya...? Tepat ketika mataharinya terbenam."

"Namanya juga Rin, 'kan? Sampai akhir dia tetap membuat kita kagum, bukan begitu?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Jujur saja aku tidak mau ada ketua lain..."

"Hei, dasar bodoh—Rin itu ketua kita satu-satunya."

Lima buah senyum mekar di hadapan cakrawala—mengucapkan salam terakhir untuk sahabat mereka yang baru saja terbang mengarungi langit—dengan sebuah lagu yang mereka buat sama-sama, di suatu hari yang cerah itu.

_Selamat jalan, Rin._

・ おわり ・


End file.
